fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
So-fish-ticated
| image = So-fish-ticated.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = 211a | broadcast = 60 | story = Nick Confalone, Neal Dusedau, Meghan McCarthy, & Tim McKeon | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Neil Graf | director = C. H. Greenblatt & William Reiss | us = June 1, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Milo and Oscar Move In"(production) (June 9 2012)http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/fish-hooks/so-fish-ticated-milo-and-oscar-move-in/ | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Episode Summary Bea and Milo (Milo and Bea) try to help Oscar pick out a tie, but when Milo is banned from the store because of his ice cream-stained shirt, he enlists his friends to teach him how to become sophisticated. Plot Oscar’s going on a date and he’s at the mall with Milo to pick out a tie. However, when they get to the tie store the manager doesn’t let Milo in because he’s not fancy enough. As a result, Milo turns to Hugh who puts the blue one through a round of classes to to make him more “So-fish-ticated”. Meanwhile, back at the store, Oscar is having a tough time trying to pick out a tie with his pal Milo around despite the help of all of his other friends. Eventually, Milo does show up but he’s been pretty much brainwashed by Hugh and he isn’t exactly himself anymore. Thankfully, Oscar and Koi have JUST the trick to turn Milo back in time to pick out the PERFECT tie. Milo returns to his old self, and picks out the perfect tie for Oscar, and just in time for his date with Angela. Transcript Ending Credits Mouse is singing. Snake asks Mouse if she can teach her to sing. Mouse tells Snake to just open her mouth. Snake does, and a mouse yells "Hey, shut the door. I'm being digested in here!" The mouse goes back in Snake's mouth, and Mouse says "Father?". Songs *Dance, Shake and Swing Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Neckties Memorable Quotes Milo: Fancy boy, say what? Background Information *This is Hugh Edmonson's largest role to date. *This episode takes place sometime after Send Me an Angel Fish. *This episode takes place sometime before Guys' Night Out. However this episode premiered two months after Guys' Night Out. Production Information * Errors * Continuity * Allusions * So-fish-ticated: The name of this episode is a parody of "Sophishticated" word. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory and Hugh Edmundson * Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson * Rachel Dratch as Henrietta and Koi * Greg Ellis as Fountain of Fancy and Ice Cream Server * Brian George as Francis * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass and Boy * Dana Snyder as Bud * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Oscar Category:Milo